


Stage Fright

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jade is demanding, What else is new?, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You have never sang in front of anyone but the teachers to get you into the school, what do you do when Jade figures it out?
Relationships: Jade West/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)
> 
> Song is Falling Slowly from the play Once

You and Jade seemed to be one in the same, only difference was she was slightly taller than you, you guys never talked but you had heard people compare you to her or vice versa, it’s not like you didn’t know her or anything, cause you did but you tended to keep a distance from her, you didn’t want to get in her way and she didn’t want to get in yours.

The thing about you though, was that you had massive stage fright along with the anxiety you had, it didn’t end well so a lot of people wondered how you even got into the school since you weren’t anything that special when it came to performing, although you tended to help Sinjin with the backstage work, you didn’t do much back there aside from lights and working the music.

Which is why Jade was shocked when she heard someone singing in a classroom that wasn’t generally used for singing only to find out it was you when she peeked in, her quietly slipping into the classroom and shutting the door gently behind her as she listened to you sing some slow song, oblivious to her sneaking in until you finished and she started clapping.

Startled, you quickly turned around and looked at her “W-When did you get in here?” You asked, trying to act angry but you really just felt embarrassed that you were caught singing “About halfway into it” Jade said simply, giving a shrug as she looked at you before she walked over to you “Why don’t you ever perform?” She asked, sounding genuinely curious and you furrowed your brow slightly “Why do you care?” You snapped, trying to fall back into your normal persona before you grabbed your things “It’s none of your business anyway” you said before rushing out of the room, leaving Jade standing there, not able to help the way she was feeling right now towards you.

Since that day, you upped your efforts on avoiding Jade since you couldn’t bring yourself to face her, you weren’t supposed to be embarrassed the way you were that day, you were supposed to be stoic and not react to something as silly as her catching you singing… It was dumb of you to be avoiding her, but you couldn’t help the nerves you got when she was near you and in a way, it felt good to have her know that you sang.

Finally, one day Jade got fed up and grabbed your arm, pulling you towards the empty classroom she had heard you in “Jade? What are you doing?” You asked, anger evident in your tone as she dragged you into the classroom before shutting the door behind you both “You” she said, pointing at you “-are going to tell me why you’re avoiding me, even more than usual” she said, crossing her arms and giving you a look when you opened your mouth to argue, causing you to sigh.

“I’m embarrassed, okay?” You finally said, throwing your hands up exasperatedly before you dropped them, your hands smacking your legs “No one has ever heard me sing… I know I have a nice voice; how do you think I got into this school?” You said, knowing she was going to say something along those lines and shaking your head some “I have stage fright and my anxiety spikes when I’m on stage in front of people, it’s why I’m backstage” you said, not sure why you were explaining yourself but you felt like you needed to.

Jade stood there silently, pondering as you continued to explain “So, you work backstage because you’re afraid” she said, looking at you and knowing that sounded harsh but that’s just who she was and you knew that, but it hurt either way “I knew you of all people wouldn’t understand… To think I liked you” you said, shaking your head before storming out of the classroom once again “You like me?” Jade asked a little too late, staring at the door you had just rushed out of.

A few weeks later, Jade had made no attempt to talk to you, which you were fine with “Move” you told Sinjin when he stood in your way, glaring at him when he didn’t move at first before just shoving past him and setting the box in your hands down on the ground, you guys currently in the middle of working the play that was currently in intermission so you were getting what you needed “I have one more box backstage, I’ll be back” you said before walking down the stairs.

When you got backstage, you heard a lot of people freaking out and you raised an eyebrow at everyone crowding the lead, Estelle, going over you saw that she was having an allergic reaction, her face puffy as the school nurse did what she needed to “There’s no way she can continue” the nurse said, looking at Sikowitz, who looked around before his eyes landed on you, going and dragging you to the side “I need you to finish out, Estelle was the understudy” he said, obviously not giving you an option as he shoved you towards wardrobe, knowing you knew all the lines due to you hearing them all the time during practice.

The next thing you knew, you were in an outfit and shoved towards the stage, you froze, staring at the crowd until you felt someone grab your hand, causing you to turn to look at them and seeing Jade, her being the other lead and the romantic partner to the main character ‘You got this’ she mouthed, gently tugging you towards your marks before you heard the music start up.

**I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that**

You watched as Jade sang, feeling your heart in you throat as you looked back out at the crowd only for her to tug your hand again so you would focus on her and her giving you a small nod which you returned before you took a deep breath and joined her with the song.

**Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react**

**And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out**

You smiled at Jade as she took over the singing once more, her returning the smile as she kept ahold of your hand, gently cupping your cheek so you would keep your eyes on her, and you couldn’t help but feel immensely grateful for her helping you.

**Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You'll make it now**

You looked back when you heard more voices join it, having been so absorbed in the fact that it was just you and Jade that you had forgotten that you were in a play, let alone on stage with a lot of people watching which made you look out at the crowd again, feeling panic spike until you felt Jade squeeze your hand which made you remember that you were okay.

**Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
And moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
Well, you have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won**

**Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You've made it now**

**Falling slowly, sing your melody  
I'll sing along**

Looking out at the crowd, you couldn’t help but smile since you never thought you would do something like this and the crowd seemed really enraptured with the play, you looking back at Jade when she cupped your cheek once more, seeming to sing the last words to you as she finished it out.

**Take it all**  
I played the cards too late  
Now you're gone

Once the song was done, you couldn’t help but release a breath of relief before you pulled Jade into a hug, hearing the audience’s applause but all you could focus on was Jade holding onto you “Thank you” you said softly, burying your face into her shoulder and feeling her give you a squeeze “Of course” she said, you feeling her press a kiss to your head and you not thinking twice as you pulled back before you captured her lips with yours, feeling as she kissed you back ten fold and the audience seemed to get louder “Lets get out of here” Jade said when she pulled back, taking your hand and pulling you off the stage before the two of you escaped into the night.


End file.
